


Run Over

by Starship21ZedNA9



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship21ZedNA9/pseuds/Starship21ZedNA9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky's having a bad day, but at least he's got his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Over

Aw, what the fuck happened? Did I get stoned? I mean, I probably got stoned. That’s usually what happens when I can’t remember stuff that happened. But, I don’t feel stoned because my body hurts. It’s like my appliances are all in hurt and stuff. I can’t really move. I can try. FUUUCCKKK!

“Ricky! Stop, stop, stop. Don’t move, buddy. Just hang tight.”

Julian? I think that’s him. Doesn’t sound like Bubbles, anyway. Must have gotten more drunk or stoned…or drunk and stoned than I thought. I guess Julian didn’t.

“Lucy, I told you to keep Trinity back!”

Fuck, man. Stop yelling. Wait. Trin? Trin was in trouble, I think. I gotta try to sit up again. It hurts like a mother, but Julian’s got his hand on me, the one not holding his drink, and he’s trying to keep me on the ground. 

“Fuck, off Julian. I gotta help Trinity.” Well, I’m pretty surely that I said that.

“You did help her, Rick. You did good and she’s fine. I just need you to stay put right now.”

She’s fine, huh? I’ll be the court…person of that. She’s my daughter. I know better than Julian if she’s fine or not.

“Lemme see her.” I try to get him to let go of me but fuck it, I must be too high.

“I said she’s fine, Ricky! Now, knock it off. Quit moving. You’re gonna make it worse.”

Yeah, he thinks I make everything worse. I don’t, you know. Like, sometimes he makes things worser than I does and like sometimes I make things gooder than he does. 

“Ricky! Julian, oh my God! What did he do to himself? What happened?”

There’s Bubbles. My old buddy, Bubbs. I knew he’d come. But, he just crashed right on top of me, fuck.

“I’m sorry, Ricky. I tripped. I’m sorry. Oh, my God.”

“Bubbles, Bubbles. Take it easy. He got hit by a car, all right?”

What? Well, that makes a lot of since. That’s probably why my body hurts and I can’t move goodly like normally. I mean, I can handle most cars out there, you know? I have the bodily power to be able to do that good. This must have been a really big one or it just caught me off grid. I think Julian’s still trying to calm Bubbles down. He’s getting upset.

“Hey, don’t look at him Bubbs. Don’t look at him. You look at me, all right. Look at me. I need you to be real tough right now. Okay? Now, I know you want to help him. You want to help him, right?”

“My God, Julian, of course I do. Just tell me how to help.”

Yeah, and could you do it fast, boys? I feel like I’m leaking. Ah, I hope I didn’t piss myself. These are my good track pants.

“Okay, Bubbles, I need you to just help me keep him still. Sarah went to go call an ambulance. He’s gonna get help real soon. We just need to make sure he doesn’t move.”

“He’s bleeding Julian!”

“Yeah, I know. It looks worse than it is, I’m sure of it.” 

Oh, nice going Julian! You made Bubbles cry. See, he’s making it worser right now!

“Hey, hey, hey, Trin, no!” 

Julian finally moved his goddamn hand. Feels like he got up and left.

“Let go! Dad!”

Trin. It’s all fine. Daddy’s here.

“Trinity! He’s okay. You gotta stay back.”

Fuck off, Julian! She can do what she wants. That’s how you wield childses. 

“Trin. It’s okay. Daddy’s okay.” My mouth is full of something. Anyway, it’s not liquor so it can fuck right off. It’s making it harder to talk too.

“Come on now, Ricky. Lay still. Don’t ya know that you’re hurt? Please, stay still.”

Aw, Bubbs. Yeah, I know buddy. But, Trinity needs me.

“Lucy, please just take her inside. She doesn’t need to see this. Where’s the ambulance?” 

Quit bossing around my family. Always bossing they, I, and Bubbs. Like you knows the answers to everything. Like you…fuck I can’t think of words. I need Julian to come back over here. I can’t listen to Bubbles cry anymore.

“Julian!”

He’s back by me.

“Yeah, buddy. I’m here.”

“Julian, make Bubbles stop crying. I’m okay. You make sure Trinity knows that her old man’s fine, okay? And you tell whoever fucking drived that car that I’ll kill him!” 

“Okay. I will. Don’t worry about anything. Just try to relax. Bubbles, you heard him. You gotta stop crying, bud.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry, Ricky. I’m real sorry.”

I guess he did stop because I can’t hear anything at all now.

________________

Holy fuck, am I in a bed? Shit, I haven’t slept in a bed since the last time I was in jail. Fuck, am I in jail again? I don’t think so. This bed is more softer than the ones in jail. I’ll just open my eyes and find out where I passed out last night.

“Bright lights! Fuck!”

Well, that was a stupidity idea.

“Hey, Rick. It’s okay.”

“Julian? Where in the fuck am I? And why is it so bright in here?”

I can squint a little now. Julian’s sitting in a chair, staring at me. The room doesn’t look like any jail I’ve ever been in. Maybe it’s a Euronegian jail.

“You’re in the hospital.”

Oh. Well, that’s better than jail, I guess. Wonder why I’m in here. Probably Cory and Trevor fucked up. 

“You got hit by a car, buddy. Banged you up pretty good. But, you’re gonna be fine. Ricky, you saved Trinity. I’m proud of you.”

“Trinity? Holy fuck, I remember. Some fucker almost runned over Trinity! I’m gonna kill somebody!”

“Yeah, but they didn’t. You saved her. She’s fine. She’s waiting for you.”

“So, I didn’t fuck up?”

Julian laughs a little. Then he puts his hand on my shoulder. I kind of think I rememorize him doing that earlier, but I’m not surely.

“No man, you didn’t fuck up.”

“Ricky, you’re awake!” 

Bubbles comes bouncing through the door toward me. 

“Yeah, Bubbs. I’m okay,” I can barely grunt that out because he’s on top of me again, hugging me hard.

“You better never, ever scare me like that ever again, you hear me? My God, boys, sometimes I can’t take the stress you guys put on me.”

I gotta hug him back now. I don’t mean to stress him out all the time. I just do and I don’t know that I did until way later.

“I know. I’m sorry, Bubbles. But, I had to this time. For Trinity. You know I gotta look out for her first.”

He lets go of me and sits back. 

“Yeah, I know you do, buddy. You’re a good dad.”

“Thanks Bubbs.”

Julian stands up and leans in close to me.

“I’ll go get Trin and Lucy for you. They’ve been waiting the whole time. I love you, buddy.”

“And I love you too, Ricky,” Bubbles added that.

“I love you guys too. Hey, bring me some smokes when you come back, okay?”

“Sure thing.”

____________

I can’t sleep. It’s the middler of the night time and I can’t sleep. I’ve got Trinity curled up beside me. Lucy’s asleep on the chair right next to us. On the other side of the room, Julian and Bubbles are sleeping with their heads leaned on each other. Once I seed all that, I feel better and finally I can sleep.


End file.
